Roxas is Ticklish!
by Ozlice101
Summary: Our favorite Orginization member is ticklish! After a single instance of Axel finding out the entire Orginization is in on it. Will poor Roxas ever live it down?
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

 **I got this idea from a few other writers, and I wanted to do something a little different than they did. Hope everyone likes it!**

Roxas fell onto one of the couches in the white room, completely exhausted from his recently completed mission. 3 hours of constantly fighting neoshadows tired a guy out. He sighed tired and closed his eyes, hoping to get a few minutes of rest.

"Hey Roxas!"

"Ug..." Said boy groaned, turning his head to his redhead friend. "What?"

"How was your mission?" Axel asked, sitting down on the couch opposite him.

Roxas replied, "Tiring."

"Want to go get some ice cream?" He offered.

The blond shook his head. "No thanks."

Axel pouted. "Man, you're boring."

"Well what do you expect? Me to be completely full of energy after spending it all doing work?" Roxas said sarcastically.

"Yes." Axel stated sincerely.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I wish."

Just then Saix walked in. He looked over at the two and reported, "Roxas, you leave for another mission in ten minutes."

"What!?" Roxas protested, sitting up. "I just got back from a mission!"

"I am well aware of that. Your agenda will not change." Saix said finally before walking out of the room.

"Ugg." The boy groaned for the second time that day. "Can't I at least relax?"

"Aparently not." Axel replied to his rhetorical question, remembering what Saix had said.

Roxas glared at him. "You're not helping."

"I know." The pyro smirked.

Roxas laid back down and crossed his arms, his expression quickly darkening. Axel noticed this and said, "Oh, come on. Don't be like that."

When he got no response Axel stood up and leered threateningly over Roxas. "Don't make me use force."

The blond stared up at him. "I'm not afraid of you." He growled defiantly.

"Fine, have it your way!" Axel yelled as he pinned Roxas to the couch and began tickling his stomach. Roxas gasped and tried to squirm away from the other nobody and contain his laughter, failing miserably. He let out a short laugh, his attempts at freedom becoming more desperate and rough.

"Get off of me!" He ordered, expecting his friend to give up.

Axel said, "You're not getting away that easily."

He changed targets, now going for the boy's sides. Roxas couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing, weakly trying to push Axel's hands away. "Axel! Knock-hahaha-it off!"

"Nope." The redhead laughed, enjoying torturing the blond. "Not until you stop pouting!"

"That's a stupid reason to tickle me!" Roxas protested between fits of laughter.

"It's still a reason!" Axel fought.

He continued to tickle the boy for several more minutes, never stopping until he was gasping for air, completely unable to protect himself. Roxas laid underneath Axel laughing hysterically, having given up all attempts of self defense.

"Alright, I'm done." Axel laughed as he got off of his friend.

Roxas didn't respond, instead he held his sides and curled into a ball, vainly trying to catch his breath and calm down. After a few moments all that was let was a faint string of giggles. He let out a slow, long sigh, showing that he was calm.

"You're really ticklish." Axel laughed, poking him in his exposed stomach.

"Yeah yeah." The blond mumbled, pulling his knees to his chest to prevent access to his stomach again.

Axel waved a finger in the air and tsked. "Don't start pouting again. You know the consequence."

Roxas' arms dropped, covering his sides and hips. "Don't you dare." He snarled, shrinking away from his friends.

"Want to test me?" The redhead offered, holding up a menacing hand.

"No thanks."

 **It was a little short, but cute. I'm gonna make another chapter for the next day, when Roxas is all jumpy because he's subconsciously expecting to be tickled.**


	2. Spreading the Word

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NTOHING**_

 **Chapter two is here! Hope everyone likes it! The way Roxas is so jumpy is how I act for a bit after being tickled. X3 Also, when I write 'squeezed' I literally mean it, and when you squeeze a very ticklish spot on some people they laugh like a maniac and do some pretty funny things. I have a friend that looks like she's tap dancing if you squeeze just above her hip. :)**

 **Ps: The song Demyx plays is from a video game called professor layton and the unwound future.**

The next day, Axel found Roxas eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey Roxas." He greeted, lifting a hand in a wave.

Roxas flinched and moved one arm in front of the side of his stomach facing Axel. After a slight moment of hesitation he greeted in return, "Hey Axel."

"Why so jumpy?" Axel wondered as he sat down next to the blond.

Roxas shrugged. "I guess I'm just a little on edge."

"From what?" Axel prodded.

The blond ever so slightly turned his head in his friend's direction, throwing daggers at the redhead with his eyes. Sensing he didn't want to talk, Axel left him alone. He went and got his own breakfast before sitting back down next to Roxas, causing him to jump again.

Axel smirked. "Are you scared of me because of yesterday?" He wondered knowingly.

"I just don't like being tickled." The blond admitted.

"I only did it cause you were grumpy." Axel said with his mouth full.

Roxas growled, "I wasn't grumpy, I was tired."

The pyro rolled his eyes and poked his friend in the side. The blond immediately squealed and jumped out of his seat, moving as far away from Axel as possible. "Same thing."

Without looking up Roxas responded, "As long as you don't tickle me again."

Axel laughed. "I promise not to unless you start pouting."

"Not what I was hoping for but okay." Roxas finished the rest of his food before walking to the white room for his mission. To his surprise and delight he found a sign hung in the room stating that today was a vacation day.

Excited, the boy went back to the kitchen to tell his friend the great news. "Cool!" Axel said, finishing up his own food. "What do you want to do today?"

"That's the thing; I don't know." Roxas pouted. They could get some ice cream, but what about after that? He was forced out his thoughts when Axel squeezed his side. Instantaneously his left leg gave out on him, causing him to fall on his butt.

The unexpected response left Axel frozen for a moment while he stared at the laughing Roxas below him. Just then Larxene decided to walk in, and upon seeing the scene in front of her she had no idea what to make of it. "What...?"

Axel explained, "I tickled him and he just...fell." his tone suggesting that he still couldn't process why Roxas had fallen.

"Okay..." Larxene chose to ignore them and went to get herself some breakfast.

The flurry of dancing flames stood and offered his friend a hand, who cautiously took it and wobbly got to his feet. "Dude, what happened?" He laughed.

"It tickled. And I thought you said you wouldn't tickle me anymore!" The blond yelled.

"I said I wouldn't tickle you unless you pouted, which you did; got it memorized?" The redhead corrected, tapping his temple.

Roxas crossed his arms, his expression darkening. "Did not."

Axel rolled his eyes. "There you go again."

After a moment Axel suggested, "Why don't we go get some ice cream after I crash for a bit?"

"Sure."

"See ya in a bit." Axel said as he walked to his room, leaving Roxas with nothing to do.

The bored teen wandered through the castle in search of some entertainment, walking in on Luxord and Xigbar playing strip poker. Based on their attire, he guessed they'd only just started; Xigbar was missing a shoe.

Roxas sat down in an empty seat and groaned, "Do you guys have to play this every week? At least play in one of your rooms!"

Luxord answered, "Yes, we do. And playing it where others can see you makes it better."

"Wanna play?" Xigbar offered.

"No thanks." Roxas said politely. "I like wearing clothes."

Xigbar shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Luxord placed a card down and looked over at the other blond. "Hey kiddo, can I ask you a question?"

"If you must."

"Are you ticklish?"

Roxas stared at him blankly. "Why?"

He explained, "Larxene said she found you sitting on the kitchen floor laughing because Axel had tickled you."

The boy sighed. "Yes, I'm ticklish. I hate being tickled though. Try it and you'll lose a few teeth." He threatened.

Luxord held his hands up and laughed. "Calm down, I just wanted to know."

Roxas gave him a wary glare but stayed in his seat to watch them play cards. After a few rounds Demyx walked in with his sitar. He sat down on the couch next to Roxas and played a catchy tune that went well with the game of strip poker.

"What's that song called?" Roxas wondered as the tune came to an end.

Demyx answered, "Puzzle battle."

"It sounds like a song made for a casino." Luxord butted into the conversation.

Demyx smiled and set his sitar aside. "Actually, the song is played at a casino in the game it's from."

"Cool." Roxas said. "Must have been hard for you to learn."

"Nothing's hard for me when it comes to music." He pointed out the melodious nocturne as he jabbed his friend in the side.

Roxas immediately squeaked and moved away from the other blond, leaving him completely confused.

"What...?"

"He's ticklish." Luxord called over his shoulder in answer to Demyx's confusion.

The first thought that popped into Roxas' mind once Luxord had told Demyx he was ticklish was 'I'm dead.' He went to get up but was pinned down my Demyx.

"Dont!" Roxas cried, covering his sides in anticipation of what was to come.

Demyx smirked. "Nope!" He began tickling the boy's stomach, causing him to burst out laughing. Roxas thrashed around in a vain attempt to throw off his opponent, only giving him access to his sides. Demyx didn't skip a beat and ghosted his fingers over the boy's ribs.

"Nohohoho!" Roxas laughed as he tried to push the man's arms away, failing miserably. "Stop!"

The older of the two ignored the younger, having too much fun to even think of stopping. He continued to torture the boy until he could barely breathe, ultimately being forced by Luxord to stop before he killed him.

Demyx reluctantly let go of Roxas, who clawed his way out from under the man and clumsily fell to the floor. He wobbily got to his feet and sat down in between Xigbar and Luxord, glaring apprehensively at the one on the other couch.

The melodious nocturne smiled. He was going to make sure everyone knew about his friend.' little weakness.

 **Poor Roxas is so dead next chapter XD. I hope he lives through all the tickle torture. Until next time!**


End file.
